Family
by choRyeoni
Summary: emmh mian, aq bingung bkin summary-nya. pokoknya kehidupan pasca pernikahan HaeWook. hehe. /two shoot/GS/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**FAMILY (two shoot)**

**Cast:** Ryeowook, Donghae, Sungmin

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** semua yang ada dalam ff ini adalah fiktif saja.

***selamat membaca***

**~o~**

Seorang ibu muda tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan anaknya. Sang suami bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor, sedangkan sang anak yang masih berumur enam tahun, bersiap untuk berangkat ke TK yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Suasana meja makan terasa kaku. Kehidupan mereka memang bisa dibilang harmonis, apalagi didepan anak semata wayangnya itu. Namun, jauh didalam lubuk hati sang istri, dia tidak pernah merasakan adanya cinta dari sang suami kepadanya. Setiap hari suaminya yang bernama Donghae itu selalu menyibukan diri dengan segudang rutinitas di kantor. Sedangkan dia sendiri dengan senang hati memilih mengurus anaknya tercinta yang bernama Dongwook. Dongwook adalah nama yang ia pilih sebagai bukti dari kecintaanya pada sang suami, Donghae dan Ryeowook. Suaminya sama sekali tidak memprotes apapun yang dilakukan istrinya. Baginya, tinggal bersamanya itu sudah cukup. Tidak perlu memberikan sesuatu yang lain.

**~o~**

Sudah dua hari ini, Donghae tidak pulang kerumah, membuat Ryeowook merasa sangat cemas. Walaupun hal ini menjadi kebiasaan baru dari suaminya. Terkadang, berhari-hari Donghae menginap di kantor. Ryeowook termenung sambil menatap foto pernikahannya yang tergantung indah di dinding ruang tamu. Dongwook baru saja pulang sekolah, lalu memeluk eomma yang sangat ia sayangi.

"emmh… aegya eomma sudah pulang? Bagaimana tadi di sekolah?" tanya Ryeowook sayang.

"eomma... aku menunggu eomma menjemputku, tapi eomma tidak datang" jawab Dongwook merengut manja.

"aiisshh… mianhe sayang, eomma tadi ada keperluan. Emh, besok kan kamu libur, bagaimana kalau seharian ini kita bermain?" tawar Ryeowook.

"bermain? Aku ingin ke Lotte World" teriak Dongwook senang..

"baiklah. Kita kesana ya sekarang…" angguk Ryeowook.

"horeee… eomma, apakah Appa akan ikut?" tanya Dongwook sambil tersenyum senang.

Mendapat pertanyaan dari anak semata wayangnya, membuat Ryeowook tersenyum miris.

"Appa masih sibuk di kantor sayang, kita bersenang-senang berdua saja ya!" kata Ryeowook sambil berlutut dan memegang bahu Dongwook.

"baiklah…" angguk Dongwook.

"sekarang, kamu ganti baju dulu. eomma akan menyiapkan mobil sebentar" perintah Ryeowook.

"baik eomma…" jawab Dongwook sambil berlalu ke kamarnya.

Ryeowook sedikit tertegun. Selama ini, mereka bertiga tidak pernah jalan-jalan bersama. Terkadang hanya Ryeowook dan anaknya, atau Donghae dan Dongwook saja.

Tak berapa lama, mobil Ryeowook meninggalkan rumah untuk menuju tempat bermain paling besar di Korea, Lotte World. Hampir satu jam mereka di perjalanan, dan selama di perjalanan Dongwook tidak hentinya berceloteh tentang kegiatannya di sekolah dan Ryeowook dengan senang hati mendengarkan kata-kata putranya itu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Lotte World. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktunya disana. Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia melihat tawa ceria dari mulut anaknya. Mereka mencoba berbagai wahana yang ada disana. Ryeowook melihat stand photobox, segera dia mengajak Dongwook untuk masuk kedalamnya.

"ayo, kita berfoto…" kata Ryeowook sambil menarik tangan Dongwook.

"asiik… foto… eomma, aku juga ingin berfoto dengan Appa…" kata Dongwook pelan.

"emh, tentu saja. tapiii… sekarang kan Appa sedang tidak disini, jadi kita berdua saja ya yang berfoto" kata Ryeowook sambil mengelus kepala Dongwook.

"hmmh, kenapa Appa sangat sibuk. Aku juga ingin bermain dengan Appa…"

"heey… nanti ketika Appa sudah tidak sibuk, eomma janji akan meminta Appa agar kita bertiga pergi berlibur. Sekarang senyum dulu ya… masa mau berfoto tapi wajahmu seperti ini" Ryeowook mencubit pelan pipi tembem Dongwook. Dongwook hanya tertawa kecil. Akhirnya anak itupun dapat melupakan Donghae sejenak. Bersama dengan Ryeowook mereka bepose imut.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Perut Dongwook berkriuk-kriuk tanda kekurangan asupan makanan.

"eomma… ayo kita makan. Aku lapaarr…" rengek Dongwook.

"aish… jinja… ayo, kita cari tempat makan sayang!" ajak Ryeowook sambil menuntun Dongwook menuju sebuah restoran disana.

Seorang pelayan restoran menyambut kedatangan Ryeowook. Tepat ketika ia berdiri di dekat meja kasir, Ryeowook mengelilingkan pandangannya mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk mereka duduki. Tiba-tiba matanya melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya teriris. Bagaimana tidak, dia melihat Donghae sedang duduk disana bersama dengan seorang yeoja. Dan dengan penuh kasih sayang mereka saling menyuapi satu sama lain. Donghae tersenyum lepas seolah tidak ada beban dalam dirinya. Berbeda ketika dia bersama Ryeowook, hanya wajah tertekan yang bisa Ryeowook lihat. Dia teringat sudah dua hari Donghae tidak pulang ke rumah.

"_mungkinkah dia bersama dengan yeoja itu?"_ tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

Tubuh Ryeowook lemas, kalau tidak ingat dia sedang bersama Dongwook, Ryeowook lebih memilih pingsan dari pada menyaksikan hal yang sangat membuatnya terluka. Dengan cepat, Ryeowook menghalangi Dongwook agar tidak melihat Appanya yang berada tak jauh disana.

"maaf nyonya, silahkan pesanannya!" kata sang pelayan.

Ryeowook tersenyum kearah pelayan.

"maaf, kami tidak jadi makan disini. Aku baru ingat ada acara yang sangat penting sekarang. Maaf… permisi" Ryeowook membungkukan badan, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu, Dongwook memandang heran.

"eomma, kenapa? aku lapar eomma…" rengek Dongwook.

"iya sayang. Sebentar ya, makanan di restoran tadi tidak enak. Kita cari tempat makan yang lain saja ya!" ajak Ryeowook segera memacu mobilnya menuju restoran yang lain.

Dongwook hanya menganggukan kepala, lalu dia meraih mainan robot yang ada di dashboard dan memainkan mainannya hingga mereka tiba di tempat tujuan.

Setiba di restoran, Ryeowook memesan satu porsi samgyetang. Dia hanya memesankan makanan untuk Dongwook. Dirinya tidak berselera makan. Melihat Dongwook makan dengan lahap membuat Ryeowook tersenyum. Selama ini dia merasakan sikap dingin Donghae padanya, namun karena kehadiran Dongwook, hatinya merasa sedikit terhibur. Melihat kelucuan sikap Dongwook membuat Ryeowook kuat menghadapi apapun dalam hidupnya, termasuk sikap suaminya.

Tes

Setetes airmata mengalir di pipi lembut Ryeowook. perlahan diusapnya kepala Dongwook dengan sayang.

"eomma…. Eomma kenapa menangis?' tanya Dongwook kaget melihat Ryeowook mengeluarkan airmata.

"aniya… eomma tidak menangis. Kamu mau eomma suapi?" tanya Ryeowook lembut.

Dongwook menggelengkan kepala.

"kalau begitu teruskan makanmu ya…" Ryeowook menatap sayang pada Dongwook.

**~o~**

"Bbrrmm bbrrmmm" Dongwook menirukan suara mobil-mobilan di tangannya, dia asik bermain mobil-mobilan di ruang tengah. Sementara Ryeowook tengah mencuci buah dan sayuran di dapur.

Ceklek

Pintu depan terbuka.

"Appaaaa…" teriak Dongwook sambil menghampiri orang yang baru saja datang kerumah.

" eeeh… Dongwook sayang… sini…" Donghae dengan lembut meraih kepala Dongwook lalu mencium kepala anaknya itu.

"Appa bawa apa?" tanya Dongwook sambil melihat kotak yang dibawa Donghae.

"itu ayam goreng kesukaanmu… bukalah!" perintah Donghae.

"assiiikkk" Dongwook berloncat-loncat girang. Lalu dibawanya kotak itu ke dapur, dan menyerahkannya pada Ryeowook.

"eomma… Appa membelikan ayam goreng. Horeeee…" Dongwook masih tertawa senang dan dengan tidak sabar meminta Ryeowook membukanya.

"Appamu sudah pulang? Sini biar eomma siapkan sebentar. Kamu tunggu di meja makan ya!" perintah Ryeowook.

Donghae menghampiri Ryeowook lalu mengambil segelas air. Ryeowook melirik sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"tunggulah sebentar, makan malam sebentar lagi siap" kata Ryeowook sambil melirik sekilas.

Donghae lalu duduk di meja makan bersama Dongwook. Ryeowook mengambil dua buah gelas, lalu mengisinya dengan orange juice, kemudian menaruhnya di hadapan Donghae dan Dongwook.

"Appa… tadi aku dan eomma pergi ke Lotte World. Seru sekali Appa…" kata Donghae bersemangat.

Donghae yang tengah menyeruput orange juicenya hampir saja tersedak, matanya melotot kaget lalu melirik kearah Ryeowook yang tengah membelakanginya, dia masih mencuci sayuran.

"benarkah? Lalu Dongwook main apa saja?" tanya Donghae mencoba menenangkan suaranya.

"banyak. Aku main kuda-kudaan. Oh iya tadi aku berfoto juga dengan eomma. Ini fotonya" kata Dongwook sambil menyerahkan selembar foto ke tangan Donghae.

"kamu lucu sekali siiihh…" Donghae mencubit pelan pipi Dongwook.

"Appa… besok kita bermain ya… aku, Appa dan eomma" pinta Dongwook.

"iya nanti, kalau Appa sudah tidak sibuk, kita main bersama" kata Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"sudah, ngobrolnya kita teruskan nanti ya… sekarang, waktunya makan…" kata Ryeowook sambil membawa sepiring ayam goreng yang tadi dibawa Donghae. Lalu menata makanan yang lainnya di meja. Donghae melirik sekilas pada Ryeowook namun yeoja itu tidak menunjukkan hal aneh. Donghae tersenyum lega.

Ryeowook lalu mengambilkan nasi dan lauk ke piring Donghae, juga Dongwook.

"kamu tidak makan?" tanya Donghae heran.

"aku belum lapar. Makanlah yang banyak Oppa… pekerjaan di kantor semakin sibuk kan?" tanya Ryeowook.

"hmh…" Donghae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Ryeowook menatap Dongwook yang sedang memakan sepotong paha ayam.

"Dongwook-ah, sini eomma suapi ya!" kata Ryeowook sambil mengambil alih piring Dongwook lalu menyuapi anaknya perlahan.

Donghae menatap Ryeowook, entah mengapa hatinya berdesir aneh, sedikit rasa bersalah ia rasakan sekarang. Dia menghabiskan makannya tanpa selera, hanya menghargai apa yang telah Ryeowook sajikan padanya.

**~o~**

Malam itu, Ryeowook sudah terbaring di ranjang. Donghae masih berada di kamar mandi. Sedangkan Dongwook sudah sejak tadi tidur nyenyak di kamarnya. Walaupun Ryeowook dan Donghae berstatus sebagai suami istri, namun Donghae jarang sekali melakukan kewajibannya sebagai suami pada Ryeowook. Bahkan tidak jarang berhari-hari Donghae tidur di kantor tanpa pulang ke rumah. Ryeowook hanya bisa bersabar menghadapi sikap Donghae, dirinya berharap suatu hari nanti suaminya dapat menerima dirinya dengan hati terbuka.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ryeowook segera memejamkan matanya, pura-pura tidur.

"aku tahu, kamu masih belum tidur. Bangunlah, kita bicara sebentar" kata Donghae.

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan. dilihatnya wajah suaminya dari balik cermin. Raut wajahnya memancarkan perasaan bahagia. Senyum simpul tercetak di bibir suaminya itu., menambah ketampanan dari wajahnya. Namun Ryeowook menyadari bahwa senyuman suaminya bukanlah untuknya. Terbayang kembali bagaimana akrabnya Donghae dengan yeoja yang bersamanya di restoran tadi. Ryeowook menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan.

"ada apa Oppa? apa yang ingin Oppa bicarakan?"

"minggu depan, aku akan berangkat ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis. Aku akan berada disana selama dua minggu" kata Donghae.

"Jepang? Bisnis?" tanya Ryeowook.

"iya… emmh… presdir memintaku untuk mengawasi proyek disana. Jadi selama dua minggu aku akan tinggal disana." Terang Donghae.

Seeerrr

Hati Ryeowook kembali teriris. Dirinya tahu bahwa Donghae tengah berbohong saat ini.

"benarkah Oppa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"te… tentu saja…. kamu tidak percaya?" nada suara Donghae sedikit kaget.

"aniyo, aku percaya Oppa. mana mungkin Oppa membohongiku…" Ryeowook tersenyum samar, kembali wajah yeoja itu terbayang diingatannya. Mata Ryeowook sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"aku baru ingat, tadi siang Dongwook agak demam. Aku akan tidur dikamarnya saja" kata Ryeowook terburu-buru meninggalkan Donghae.

Setiba di kamar Dongwook, Ryeowook segera memeluk anaknya. Airmata yang sedari tadi ditahannya melucur begitu saja membasahi pipi anaknya yang tertidur lelap.

"_kenapa dia harus berbohong? aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, Oppa sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini? Kapan kau akan menerimaku sebagai istrimu? Hiks_…" ratap Ryeowook dalam hati. Dia menggigit bibirnya, mencegah agar isak tangisnya tidak terdengar.

**~o~**

Pagi di hari minggu.

Dongwook bermain di halaman rumah. Donghae duduk di beranda sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya. Tiba-tiba Dongwook menangis sambil memanggil Ryeowook.

"eomma… hiks… eomma…" Donghae hanya melihat sekilas lalu sibuk lagi dengan pekerjaannya.

"ne Dongwook-ah ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook lembut sambil menghampiri anaknya.

"hidungku eomma… hiks… berdarah…" ketika mendengar jawaban Dongwook, Ryeowook tersentak kaget. Segera dia mengambil sapu tangan lalu menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidung anaknya.

"dongakkan kepalamu sayang… nanti pasti berhenti" Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk kepala Dongwook pelan. Sekilas dia melirik Donghae yang masih asik dengan laptopnya. Dia menatap dengan kesal.

"Oppa… setidaknya melihat anakmu yang mimisan seperti ini, tolonglah sebentar" keluh Ryeowook.

"mian, aku sedang sibuk" Donghae tidak beralih dari layar laptopnya.

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng. Dia tidak menyangka Donghae akan setega itu pada anaknya.

"Dongwook-ah ayo kita masuk kedalam sayang" ajak Ryeowook.

"makanya kamu jangan terlalu lama bermain, jadinya mimisan seperti ini" kata Ryeowook.

"ne eomma…" jawab Dongwook pelan lalu duduk di meja makan sambil memperhatikan Ryeowook yang sedang memasak.

**~o~**

Malam harinya Ryeowook kembali tidur bersama Dongwook. Perasaannya sedikit aneh dengan ananknya itu.

Ryeowook menatap Dongwook yang tertidur lelap.

"kenapa dengan Dongwook? Akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali mimisan. Kulitnya pun semakin pucat. Nae aegya… tidur yang nyenyak ya sayang" Ryeowook mengusap rambut Dongwook. Dan ketika tangan Ryeowook menyentuh kening anaknya terasa sangat panas sekali.

"hhmmhh… eommaaa…" Dongwook tiba-tiba menggigil keringat membasahi dahinya.

"aigoo, Dongwook-ah kamu kenapa sayang. Tenang eomma ada disini…" Ryeowook segera mengambil sapu tangan dan membasahinya dengan air, kemudian dia mengompres kening Dongwook agar suhu tubuhnya menurun.

"eomma… hiks… sakit eomma…" lirih Dongwook.

"mana yang sakit sayang? Beritahu eomma…" Ryeowook sedikit cemas.

Tiba-tiba Dongwook menjerit histeris. Seluruh tubuhnya mengejang.

"tuhaann… apa yang terjadi pada Dongwook?" Ryeowook panik dia segera memeluk tubuh anaknya. "bertahanlah Dongwook-ah, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang ya!" tenang Ryeowook.

Tidak lama kemudian, Donghae memasuki kamar. dia melihat Ryeowook yang menangis sambil memeluk Dongwook.

"Dongwook kenapa?" tanya Donghae kesal.

"Oppa… tolong antarkan aku ke rumah sakit" pinta Ryeowook sambil menangis.

**~o~**

Ryeowook duduk menunggui Dongwook yang tertidur pulas. Dokter sudah memberinya obat penenang. Donghae hanya melihat dari balik pintu, entah mengapa kakinya terasa berat untuk menemui Dongwook.

"Tuhan, aku mohon, lindungi anakku. Jangan biarkan dia merasakan rasa sakit, pindahkanlah rasa sakitnya padaku, aku mohon sembuhkan Dongwook" doa Ryeowook sambil menggenggam erat tangan putranya.

Semalaman Ryeowook tidak bisa tidur. Dia hanya menunggui Dongwook. Sedangkan Donghae, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di rumah sakit karena besok dia masih harus bekerja dan mempersiapkan keberangkatannya ke Jepang.

"_Oppa… setidaknya temani aku disini… kenapa kamu malah meninggalkan aku sendiri?"_ ratap batin Ryeowook pilu, airmatanya mengalir perlahan di kedua pipinya.

**~o~**

Sudah dua hari Dongwook dirawat di rumah sakit. Keadaannya semakin melemah, tubuhnya semakin kurus dan kulitnya sangat pucat. Setiap malam, dia akan menangis sambil menjerit merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di seluruh tubuhnya. Melihatnya seperti itu, membuat Ryeowook sangat tersiksa. Dia tidak rela anak kesayangannya harus kesakitan begitu.

Pagi itu, Ryeowook hendak menemui Donghae. Selama Dongwook di rawat, tidak sekalipun Donghae datang menjenguk anaknya. Hari itu dia memutuskan untuk menemui Donghae di kantor. Dengan menggunakan taksi, ia tiba di kantor Donghae. Segera dia menuju lantai delapan, yang merupakan lantai tempat Donghae bekerja. Dia segera menemui sekertaris yang duduk di meja kerjanya.

Melihat kedatangan Ryeowook, dia tersenyum manis, lalu mengangguk hormat.

"anyeong hasimnika Nyonya Lee" sapa sekretaris itu ramah.

"ne, annyeonng… aku ingin bertemu dengan suamiku. Apa dia ada?" tanya Ryeowook.

"maafkan saya Nyonya, Tuan Lee baru saja keluar. Katanya mau pulang ke rumah" jawab sang sekretaris.

"benarkah? Aah seharusnya aku tidak kemari" Ryeowook bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun dia seperti mengingat sesuatu, lalu menanyakannya pada sang sekretaris.

"emmh… apakah suamiku akan pergi ke Jepang minggu ini?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Jepang? Ooh bukan Nyonya. Ada tugas selama dua hari di Taiwan bersama dengan Direktur Lee Sungmin" jawab sekretaris.

"Direktur Lee Sungmin?" Ryeowook baru sekali ini mendengar namanya.

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja manis datang menghampiri keduanya.

"Nona Park, nanti tolong ambilkan berkas dari ruangan Presdir untuk proyek di Taiwan" perintah yeoja itu pada sekretaris itu.

Ryeowook menatap sekilas, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"_bukankah dia… yeoja yang bersama Donghae Oppa?" _tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

Sebelum meninggalkan meja, dia tersenyum sekilas pada Ryeowook.

**~o~**

Ryeowook berada dalam taksi menuju rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan dia terus mengingat yeoja yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Senyumnya, ya, dia sangat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Senyum yang yeoja itu berikan pada suaminya Lee Donghae.

"_mereka berdua ditugaskan ke Taiwan, tapi kenapa Oppa harus membohongiku? Ada hubungan apa diantara mereka?" _pikir Ryeowook penasaran.

**~o~**

Setiba di rumah, Ryeowook langsung mencari keberadaan Donghae. Dicarinya Donghae di setiap ruangan, namun ia tidak menemukannya. Kemudian dia menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Katika ia membuka pintu tampaklah Donghae sedang mengemas pakaiannya kedalam koper.

"Oppa… sedang apa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menghampiri Donghae lalu duduk di ranjang.

"keberangkatanku dipercepat. Besok aku berangkat" jawab Donghae sambil melipat bajunya.

"kemana? Ke Taiwan atau Jepang?" tanya Ryeowook tajam

Deg

Sejenak Donghae menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Taiwan? Kemarin aku bilang ke Jepang kan" Donghae melirik Ryeowook sejenak.

"iya, Jepang. Lalu bagaimana dengan proyekmu yang di Taiwan bersama Direktur Lee Sungmin?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit emosi.

"itu bukan urusanmu, lagipula sejak kapan kamu menjadi mata-mata untuk urusanku? Apakah semua yang aku lakukan harus kulaporkan padamu?" kata Donghae sengit.

"Oppa, tapi sekarang Dongwook sedang sakit. Tidak bisakah Oppa membatalkan kepergian Oppa? anak itu sangat membutuhkan ayahnya sekarang" pinta Ryeowook sedikit melembut.

Donghae menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskan pelan.

"kau urus saja dia sendiri. Lagipula dia bukan anakku" Donghae berkata sambil memegang bahu Ryeowook.

JEDEEERRR

Bagaikan mendengar petir di siang hari, Ryeowook membeku mendengar perkataan Donghae. Jantungnya seolah terlepas dari tempatnya.

"ma…maksud Oppa apa? Bagaimana mungkin Oppa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Dongwook anakmu Oppa" kata Ryeowook sedih, airmatanya memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"sudah cukup. Kesabaranku cukup sampai disini. Kau tahu, dulu aku sangat mencintai seseorang, tapi karenamu aku harus mengubur cintaku. Dan sekarang, aku ingin bahagaia bersama dengan orang yang kucintai. Dan… dan bukan kehidupan aneh seperti yang selama ini aku jalani bersamamu" terang Donghae sambil menatap mata Ryeowook.

"kehidupan aneh? Hiks… Oppa… apa yang Oppa katakan?" Ryeowook terisak

"kau tahu, alasanku menikahimu? Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada anakmu, seandainya ia lahir tanpa seorang ayah. Dan kalau bukan paksaan dari kakakmu, aku tidak akan menikahimu. Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa ayah dari anak itu. Apakah sudah jelas sekarang?" tanya Donghae dingin.

Plaaakkk

Tangan Ryeowook terangkat lalu menampar pipi kanan Donghae dengan keras.

"berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu? Sadarlah Lee Donghae, Dongwook adalah anakmu. Hiks" airmata Ryeowook mengalir deras.

"aku tidak pernah melakukannya padamu sebelum kita menikah" kata Donghae sambil berlalu membawa kopernya.

"Oppa… Donghae Oppa… tunggu…" Ryeowook panik, ia segera menyusul Donghae

"Oppa… aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Dongwook sangat membutuhkanmu" Ryeowook mencoba memegang tangan Donghae, namun namja itu selalu menepisnya.

"berhentilah. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mengakui Dongwook sebagai anakku" Donghae meninggalkan rumah dengan mengendarai mobilnya.

"hiks… Oppa… hiks… hiks…." Ryeowook bersimpuh di teras rumah menatap mobil Donghae yang semakin menjauh.

**To Be Continue**

*mian kalau gaje-nya teramat sangat. ^^

*mohon reviewnya ya…

~gamsahamnida~


	2. Chapter 2

**FAMILY (two shoot)**

**Cast:** Ryeowook, Donghae, Sungmin

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** semua yang ada dalam ff ini adalah fiktif saja.

***selamat membaca***

**~o~**

_Malam itu udara terasa sangat menusuk permukaan kulit. Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukan tangannya sambil menonton acara televisi. Dari arah pintu terdengar seseorang menekan bel dengan tidak sabar._

"_Wookie… cepat buka pintunya" kata suara dari luar. _

"_ne… tunggu sebentar" Ryeowook segera membuka kunci dan memutar kenop pintu. _

_Ketika pintu terbuka Ryeowook menatap kaget melihat dua orang namja diluar. _

"_Wookie, bisa bantu aku… tolong pegangi tangannya… aah berat sekali" namja itu kesulitan membopong temannya yang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. _

"_Oppa… dia siapa? dan kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyampirkan tangan kanan namja mabuk itu di bahu kanannya. _

"_haah,dia Donghae, teman Oppa. tadi dia kalah taruhan jadi harus menghabiskan tiga botol soju. Tapi baru botol kedua dia sudah seperti ini. Kita bawa ke kamar tamu saja" perintah namja yang dipanggil Oppa itu sambil membuka pintu kamar. _

_Mereka membaringkan tubuh orang yang mabuk itu di kasur. _

"_biarkan malam ini dia menginap disini. Oppa harus kembali kerja" kata namja yang bernama Siwon sambil meninggalkan kamar. _

"_Oppa, apa kau sudah gila, membiarkan adikmu satu rumah dengan namja yang sedang mabuk. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padaku?" tanya Ryeowook panik sambil menyusul kakaknya. _

"_lalu bagaimana? Oppa harus kembali bekerja, tadi saja ketika mengantar Donghae pulang, bos sudah terlihat marah. Mian ya adikku yang manis" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum. _

"_aissh lalu kenapa tidak dibawa pulang ke rumahnya saja?" _

"_kamu mau aku mengantarnya ke Mokpo?" tanya Siwon melotot. _

"_aah ya sudahlah… pergilah, aku akan mengurung diri di kamar saja" kata Ryeowook. _

"_baiklah. Jangan lupa kunci pintu kamarmu. Ara?" ingat siwon. _

"_Ne. arraseo…" Ryeowook mengangguk, lalu setelah Siwon keluar dari rumah, ia segera mengunci pintu. _

_Berdua dengan namja asing di rumahnya membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi dia sedang mabuk. _

"_ini sangat menyeramkan" Ryeowook bergidik, segera saja dia mematikan TV lalu menuju ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. _

_Sekitar jam dua malam, Ryeowook terbangun karena merasa haus. Perlahan dia turun dari ranjanganya dan berjalan membuka pintu. Lalu menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Setelah meneguk segelas air dia kembali ke kamarnya dan dia lupa tidak mengunci pintu. _

_Tanpa Ryeowook sadari, seseorang yang masih dalam keadaan linglung melihatnya masuk ke kamar. _

"_Minnie… sedang apa dia disini?" bisik Donghae, lalu dengan masih sempoyongan dia masuk ke kamar Ryeowook. _

_Ryeowook yang baru saja memejamkan mata merasa terusik ketika sesuatu yang berat menindih tubuhnya. Lalu dia membuka mata dan matanya terbelalak melihat Donghae berada di atas tubuhnya. _

"_k…kau… bagaimana… kau… bisa masuk?" Ryeowook panic, matanya melotot kearah Donghae. _

"_Minnie… bogoshipoyo…" bisik Donghae lalu memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat. _

"_aaah… lepaskan. Aku bukan Minnie… keluar dari kamarku sekarang" teriak Ryeowook, tangannya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Donghae. _

"_Minnie… kenapa kamu jadi galak seperti ini? Hmmh…" tanya Donghae sambil menghirup aroma leher Ryeowook. _

"_aniyo… jebal… aku bukan Minnie… lepaskan… akhhmmppphh" Donghae segera melumat bibir Ryeowook. _

"_chagi, sekarang kau adalah milikku. Saranghae…" Donghae kembali menciumi bibir Ryeowook dengan ganas. _

_Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala, tangannya memukul punggung Donghae agar melepaskan pelukannya. Namun, bukannya melonggarkan pelukannya Donghae malah menyeringai melihat Ryeowook yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Bibirnya kembali menikmati bibir mungil Ryeowook. sedangkan Ryeowook terus meronta sambil memukul punggung namja yang menindihnya. _

"_Oppa…. Siwonnie Oppa… tolong aku… hiks…" ratap Ryeowook dalam hati. _

**~o~**

_Dua bulan sejak kejadian itu, Siwon meminta Donghae agar menikahi adiknya, Ryeowook. _

"_tolong Hae, bertanggung jawablah atas perbuatanmu. Saat ini Ryeowook tengah mengandung anakmu" kata Siwon memohon. _

"_mwo? Kenapa aku? Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun pada adikmu" jawab Donghae emosi. _

"_jebal Hae, kalau kau masih menganggapku sebagai temanmu, kabulkan permintaanku. Ryeowook saat ini sangat depresi. Dia butuh seseorang disampingnya. Dan orang yang harus bertanggung jawab padanya adalah dirimu" terang Siwon. _

_Donghae berpikir sejenak, dia sama sekali tidak mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Ryeowook. Melihat Siwon yang berlutut memohon dihadapannya membuat Donghae merasa tidak tega. Bagaimanapun juga Siwon adalah sahabat baiknya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah memohon apapun pada orang lain apalagi hingga berlutut seperti ini. _

"_baiklah. Aku akan menikahi adikmu. Berdirilah, aku merasa sangat tidak enak padamu" kata Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya. _

"_benarkah? Kau mau menikahi Ryeowook?" tanya Siwon terkejut. _

"_iya. Aku akan menikahinya. Sesuai keinginanmu" jawab Donghae. _

"_aah gomawo Donghae-ya… gomawo" Siwon memeluk Donghae sebentar sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. _

**~o~**

Ryeowook menangisi kepergian Donghae. Tujuh tahun menikah, dia masih tidak melupakan cinta pertamanya. Bahkan hingga saat ini Donghae masih tidak ingat apa yang pernah dia lakukan padanya.

"kau jahat Oppa… hiks…" Ryeowook menangis sambil bersimpuh di beranda rumahnya.

**~o~**

Krriiingggg

Suara telpon rumah berdering, membangunkan Ryeowook yang saat itu tertidur di sofa.

"yeobseyo…"

"_bisa bicara dengan Nyonya Lee?"_ tanya suara di seberang telpon.

"iya saya sendiri. Nuguseyo?"

"_ini Dokter Shin. Nyonya Lee ada yang harus saya sampaikan mengenai penyakit Dongwook. Bisakah anda sekarang datang ke rumah sakit_?" tanya Dokter Shin.

"ah, baiklah dokter. Setengah jam lagi saya akan tiba disana" kata Ryeowook lalu meletakkan kembali gagang telpon ke tempatnya.

Ryeowook bergegas ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya.

**~o~**

Ryeowook berjalan di koridor rumah sakit, dia mencari ruangan Dokter Shin. Dan dengan bantuan seorang perawat, akhirnya dia bisa menemukan ruangannya.

"begini Nyonya Lee, Dongwook mengalami kelainan di dalam darahnya. Dari hasil pemeriksaan kemarin, bisa dipastikan dia mengidap Leukimia tahap awal"

"leukemia?" tanya Ryeowook kaget.

"iya, tapi kita masih bisa mengupayakan kesembuhannya, dengan cara cangkok sumsum tulang belakang" terang dokter shin.

Tubuh Ryeowook lemas. Mengapa Dongwook-nya harus memiliki penyakit yang mengerikan seperti ini.

"anda atau suami anda dapat melakukan pemeriksaan untuk tindakan pencangkokan itu" kata Dokter.

"saya mengerti Dok. Saya akan meminta suami saya untuk diperiksa. Permisi dokter"

"ya silahkan"

Ryeowook berjalan pelan menuju ruangan Dongwook. Disana dapat terlihat seorang anak kecil yang tengah tertidur karena bantuan obat tidurs, sebuah masker oksigen menutupi sebagian wajah kecilnya. Airmata Ryeowook menggenang,

"Dongwook-ah… bertahanlah nae aegya… eomma pasti akan menolongmu" Ryeowook menahan isakannya.

Tangannya meraih tangan mungil Dongwook. Lalu diciumnya perlahan. hatinya sakit, mendapati anak yang ia sayangi harus menderita seperti ini.

"tuhan, biarkan aku yang menanggung rasa sakitnya. Sembuhkan Dongwook. Hiks" airmatanya kembali mengalir di pipi halus Ryeowook.

**~o~**

Ryeowook mencoba mendial seseorang, namun handphonenya tidak aktif. Dengan menggunakan taksi, Ryeowook segera menuju kantor Donghae. Saat ini orang yang dapat menolong Dongwook adalah Donghae.

"mianhamnida Nyonya, baru saja Tuan Lee menuju bandara" sesal sang sekretaris

"apa? Bandara? Mau kemana?" Ryeowook kaget.

"kepergiannya ke Taiwan dipercepat menjadi hari ini. Mungkin anda masih bisa menyusulnya, karena Tuan Lee baru saja keluar" saran sang sekretaris.

"ah baiklah. Gomawo" Ryeowook tergesa menuju taksi dan memintanya menuju bandara.

Ryeowook kembali menelpon Donghae, namun masih tidak bisa dihubungi.

'ani Oppa… jebal jangan pergi. Kalau Oppa pergi bagaimana dengan Dongwook? Hiks…' ratap Ryeowook.

Taksi telah sampai di bandara, tergesa-gesa Ryeowook memasuki bandara. Dengan panik, pandangannya menyapu seluruh penjuru mencari seseorang yang sangat penting. Donghae Suaminya. Ketika tiba di lobby, pandangannya tertuju ke satu titik. dia bisa melihat Donghae yang tengah duduk bersama seorang yeoja. Yeoja yang sama yang pernah ia lihat ketika di restoran dan di kantornya.

Perlahan Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Donghae yang belum menyadari kehadirannya. mereka masih asik tertawa tanpa melihat ada seorang yeoja dengan berlinang airmata menghampiri mereka.

Brukkkk

Ryeowook berlutut di depan Donghae.

Donghae dan yeoja yang bernama Sungmin itu terbelalak kaget.

"Oppa… kkajima…" pinta Ryeowook sambil tertunduk dalam.

Sungmin melirik Donghae. Tapi namja itu tidak mempedulikan Ryeowook, dia segera berdiri sambil menggamit tangan Sungmin.

"kaja" kata Donghae hendak meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Oppa… aku mohon… tolonglah aku sekali ini saja" Ryeowook masih bersimpuh di lantai. Beberapa orang ada yang memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

Sungmin melirik Donghae dengan cemas. Dia juga melirik Ryeowook, entah mengapa hatinya merasa sakit.

"Oppa, dengarkan dulu perkataannya!" pinta Sungmin sambil menahan tangan Donghae.

"oppa… jika kau lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersamanya aku rela. Pergilah… tapi… aku mohon … sebelum kau pergi…. tolonglah dulu Dongwook... Kalau kau tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai anakmu, tolonglah dia atas rasa kemanusiaan... hiks… Aku mohon…, jangan pergi dulu. hiks… aku janji… setelah ini aku tidak akan muncul dihadapanmu lagi, bisa kupastikan Oppa tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi, asalkan Oppa mau menolong Dongwook, aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu… Hiks… jebal Oppa… jangan pergi… hiks…" Ryeowook menangis putus asa. Dia tidak peduli orang-orang yang memperhatikannya.

Sungmin sudah tidak kuat lagi. segera dia menghampiri Ryeowook lalu memegang bahunya,

"Ryeowook-ssi, jangan seperti ini. Kaja. Kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik… hmmh" dengan lembut Sungmin meminta Ryeowook berdiri.

"aniyo… aku hanya ingin Donghae Oppa menolongku. Sekali saja. hanya itu… hiks… aku mohon… hiks…" Ryeowook kembali menangis.

Donghae berdiri dengan bimbang. Disatu sisi dia sangat mencintai Sungmin. Perjalannya kali ini tidak mungkin ia batalkan, karena akan berpengaruh pada perusahaannya. Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga menyayangi Dongwook. Walaupun ia tidak pernah memperlihatkan perasaannya, tapi dalam hati dia sangat menyayangi Dongwook.

Suara dari peron dapat terdengar dengan jelas bahwa penerbangan menuju Taiwan akan segera diberangkatkan.

"Kaja, aku tidak ingin kita terlambat" kata Donghae.

**~o~**

Ryeowook duduk sedih di kursi rumah sakit. Seorang yeoja menemaninya disana sambil memberikan sebotol air.

"tenanglah, aku yakin Dongwook pasti bisa diselamatkan" kata yeoja itu sambil tersenyum lalu merangkul bahu Ryeowook.

"ne, semoga saja pemeriksaannya tidak ada masalah. Gomawo…" " mian, perjalananmu terganggu karena aku" jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum kearah yeoja yang tak lain adalah Sungmin.

"gwenchanha… biar aku yang menjelaskan pada presdir. Selama ini Donghae Oppa terlalu fokus bekerja, sehingga dia melupakan keluarganya" kata Sungmin sambil menunduk. "mian, jika aku telah menjadi orang ketiga diantara kalian" sesal Sungmin.

"aniyo, aku senang melihat Donghae Oppa bahagia. Saat bersamamu, aku bisa melihatnya tertawa lepas. Berbeda ketika dia bersamaku. Huuuh…" Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya. "aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, dia tidak pernah mencintaiku. Tapi perasaannya itu hanya untukmu" kata Ryeoowok pelan.

"mianhe…" kata Sungmin.

"gomawo" kata Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"eh?" Sungmin tidak mengerti

"karenamu aku jadi tahu bagaimana perasaan Donghae Oppa sesungguhnya. Aku tidak mungkin memaksanya mencintaiku. Dan aku tidak mungkin… terus mencintai orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintaiku. Tenang saja, setelah operasinya selesai, aku berjanji akan mengembalikan kebahagiaan kalian. Setelah itu, aku juga akan berbahagia bersama anakku" Ryeowook tersenyum perih.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala, airmatanya menggenangi pelupuk mata. Dia segera beranjak agar Ryeowook tidak melihatnya menangis.

**~o~**

Di ruang pemeriksaan.

"tidak ada masalah, operasi bisa kita lakukan sekarang" kata dokter Shin.

"emmh, kenapa sumsum tulangku bisa sama dengan Dongwook?" tanya Donghae.

"tentu saja karena dia adalah darah daging anda. Cck.." dokter Shin menggelengkan kepala.

"mwo? Darah dagingku?" Donghae tidak percaya

"anda memiliki susunan sum-sum tulang yang sama dengan Dongwook. Kenapa anda begitu terkejut? Apakah Dongwook bukan anak kandung anda?" tanya dokter sambil menatap Donghae.

"aah ani… hmmh…" Donghae menggelengkan kepala, ingatannya kembali pada tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dia teringat ketika Siwon memintanya untuk menikahi Ryeowook. Tapi Donghae hanya mengingat bahwa malam itu dia mabuk berat, dan yang dia ingat adalah Siwon mengantarkannya pulang.

Deg

'apakah malam itu… aku… dan Ryeowook….' Donghae termenung.

"Donghae-ssi, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Dokter.

"iya dok. Gwenchanha…" raut wajah Donghae masih terkejut "oh iya dok, kenapa anak sekecil Dongwook bisa menderita leukemia?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"emh, dari kasus Dongwook, ini adalah penyakit turunan. Diturunkan langsung dari orang tua ke anaknya" terang dokter

"mwo? Dari orang tuanya? Tapi, aku baik-baik saja kan dok?" tanya Donghae kaget.

"tentu saja, catatan medis anda menunjukkan bahwa anda dalam kondisi sangat sehat, anda tidak memiliki penyakit apapun. Penyakit Dongwook diturunkan dari ibunya" kata Dokter tenang, mengira bahwa Donghae sudah mengetahui keadaan Ryeowook.

"apa maksud dokter? Apakah Ryeowook sakit?"

"anda tidak tahu? Ryeowook-ssi juga menderita leukemia. tapi dia menolak untuk berobat. Sebagai suaminya, cobalah untuk membujuknya agar mau melanjutkan pengobatannya lagi" perintah dokter.

"ne…" Donghae masih mencerna perkataan dokter.

'Ryeowook sakit? Kenapa dia tidak pernah bercerita?' tanya hati Donghae.

Terbayang lagi kehidupannya bersama Ryeowook, tujuh tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Tapi dia masih tidak mengenali Ryeowook. bahkan kondisi kesehatannyapun tidak ia ketahui.

"operasi akan dilakukan dua jam lagi. bersiaplah dari sekarang ne" kata dokter.

"baik dok. Aku ingin menemui dongwook dulu, bisa kan?"

"tentu saja. tapi segera kembali" Donghae menganggukan kepala lalu menuju kamar Dongwook.

Dilihatnya Ryeowook tengah menyuapi buah ke mulut mungil anaknya. Donghae berdiri lemas di ambang pintu.

'bagaimana mungkin selama ini aku mengabaikan dua malaikat yang selalu mengisi hari-hariku. Tuhan, aku sangat berdosa tidak pernah mengakui Dongwook. Mianhe… jangan hukum aku seperti ini Tuhan, maafkanlah aku….' Perlahan Donghae melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Dongwook.

"Appa… Appa…." Suara ceria Dongwook menyambut kedatangan Donghae tangannya terjulur. Segera Donghae meraih tangan anaknya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Dongwook-ah… maafkan Appa…" Donghae memeluk penuh sayang, diciumnya pucuk kepala anaknya, lalu beralih ke pipi tembemnya.

"Appa… jangan menangis…" kata Dongwook tangan mungilnya menghapus lelehan airmata di pipi Donghae, dapat dilihat dengan jelas tangan kecil Dongwook dipasangi jarum infus yang terlihat sangat menyakitkan.

"Appa… ayo kita main… Appa sudah janji akan mengajakku dan eomma bermain. Kita ke Lotte world lagi…" pinta Dongwook ceria.

"iya sayang… Appa janji akan bermain bersama Dongwook, tapi nanti setelah Dongwook sembuh ya" kata Donghae lembut.

Tes

Airmata membasahi pipi Ryeowook. dia merasa terharu melihat perasaan Donghae untuk anaknya. Ryeowook dapat melihat bagaimana tulusnya perasaan Donghae saat ini. Biasanya sikap lembut Donghae pada Dongwook tidak keluar dari hatinya, tapi hari ini Ryeowook dapat melihat perasaan Donghae yang sebenarnya.

Perlahan Ryeowook bangkit dari kursinya hendak keluar kamar, tapi tangan Donghae mencegahnya.

"Oppa…" Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae.

"mianhe… ah… ani… bahkan aku tidak pantas mendapatkan maafmu. Aku selalu memperlakukanmu dengan buruk. tapi kamu dengan sabar menghadapi sikapku. Jeongmal mianhe…" Donghae menunduk sambil menggenggam tangan Ryeowook.

"apa yang Oppa katakan? Aku sudah memaafkan Oppa. aku sangat berterima kasih karena… sikap baik Oppa pada Dongwook. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Kebaikan Oppa, selamanya akan aku ingat dengan baik…" Ryeowook tersenyum.

"bukan seperti itu…" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ryeowook menatap tidak mengerti.

"Dongwook adalah anakku. Sudah kewajibanku menolongnya…" kata Donghae perlahan.

Mata Ryeowook membulat tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Donghae bisa menyatakan hal ini.

"mian atas semua kekasaranku, sikapku yang keterlaluan. bahkan aku tidak pernah menganggap Dongwook sebagai darah dagingku sendiri. Mian, aku Appa yang tidak baik dan aku sangat berdosa" lirih Donghae.

Ryeowook memeluk Donghae, perlahan tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Donghae.

"ini sudah cukup Oppa… kau adalah Appa yang baik untuk Dongwook" hibur Ryeowook.

"Mianhe Wookie… jeongmal mianhe…" kata Donghae sambil menghirup aroma rambut Ryeowook, tangannya melingkar memeluk punggung istrinya.

Melihat Appa dan Eommanya berpelukan membuat Dongwook merajuk.

"Appa… Eomma… peluuuukkk…." Dongwook merentangkan tangannya manja.

Donghae dan Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu tersenyum melihat Dongwook.

"emmh, nae aegya… sini peluuukk…" Ryeowook dan Donghae bersamaan memeluk Dongwook dengan sayang.

Seseorang melihat pemandangan itu dari ambang pintu, walaupun hatinya sakit, namun senyum manis terukir di bibirnya.

"_Oppa, seharusnya kau menyadari hal ini sejak dulu. mereka sangat mencintaimu. Tidak sepantasnya aku berada diantara kalian. Mianhe"_ bisiknya dalam hati. Setetes airmata jatuh di pipinya.

**~o~**

Satu tahun kemudian…

"makan… makan… makan…" terdengar suara dua orang namja di meja makan sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan sendok keatas piring masing-masing yang masih kosong.

"aiissh… tunggu sebentar. Eomma masih membuat salad" kata Ryeowook.

Sang Appa hanya ber"toss" ria dengan anaknya sambil tertawa senang.

"setidaknya bantu aku Oppa…" rajuk sang istri meminta tolong pada suaminya.

Donghae lalu turun dari kursinya menuju Ryeowook yang masih kerepotan mengiris buah.

"yeobo… kau kelelahan… kasihan…" kata Donghae manja. Tangannya memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang.

"aish Oppa, kalau seperti ini bagaimana kalian akan makan?" tanya Ryeowook jengkel.

"aku tidak masalah. Melihatmu memasak seperti ini selalu membuat hatiku senang" Donghae meletakkan dagunya di bahu Ryeowook. tangannya memeluk pinggang Ryeowook yang ramping. Melihat dahi Ryeowook yang sedikit berkeringat, tangan kanannya segera meraih selembar tissue, dengan lembut Donghae menyeka dahi Ryeowook.

"aah Oppa, hentikan. Oppa selalu senang melihatku menderita di dapur. Sekali-kali Oppa dong yang memasak" kata Ryeowook sambil manyun.

"hmmh, ini kan sudah menjadi tugasmu yeobo, mengurus rumah tangga termasuk memasak. Dan aku yang mencari uang" goda Donghae. Hidungnya mengendus leher Ryeowook yang membuat pemiliknya kegelian.

"iissh Oppa… hentikan…" Ryeowook menggelinjang geli.

"tapi kamu suka kaaan?" lagi-lagi Donghae menggodanya.

Ryeowook hanya mendelikkan matanya. Tangannya dengan hati-hati mengiris apel membentuk kotak-kotak kecil.

"yeobbo… saranghae…" Donghae masih memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang.

"ne Oppa…. nado saranghae… sekarang tunggulah di meja makan!" perintah Ryeowook.

"shireo…" Donghae mengeratkan pelukan di perut Ryeowook.

"iish Oppa, jangan mengangguku. Cepat duduk" Ryeowook kesal.

Tapi Donghae malah menggelengkan kepala, lalu menunjuk bibirnya dengan telunjuknya

"apa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melotot sambil melihat wajah Donghae.

"aigoo, kamu jangan galak-galak chagiya…" kata Donghae sambil menatap wajah Ryeowook. kemudian…

Chuuu

Donghae segera mencium bibir Ryeowook, menekannya lalu melumatnya dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba suara seorang anak menyadarkan mereka.

"eomma… Appaaaa…" teriaknya sambil menutup mata.

"aish, aku lupa, ada Dongwook disana" Donghae segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Ryeowook lalu menghampiri Dongwook. Ryeowook hanya terkekeh.

"tidak apa-apa sayang… itu tadi, karena Appa sangat menyayangi Eomma…" Donghae membuka tangan yang menutup mata Dongwook, lalu tersenyum lembut

"naah, ayo, makanannya sudah jadi. Ayo kita makan…" kata Ryeowook sambil membawa samgyetang, tempura seafood dan salad buah yang tadi dia buat. Lalu Ryeowook mengambilkan nasi dan lauknya ke piring Donghae, Dongwook dan ke piringnya sendiri.

"jalmogetseumnidaaaa…" teriak ketiganya bersamaan, lalu makan dengan lahap, sesekali candaan terdengar di antara mereka.

**~o~**

~Ryeowook memutuskan untuk meneruskan kembali pengobatannya, karena semangatnya yang besar dan dukungan dari Donghae dan Dongwook membuatnya mampu melewati masa kritis selama pengobatan berlangsung~

~Donghae menjadi seorang suami dan Appa yang baik untuk keluarganya. Sekarang dia sangat perhatian pada dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Semenjak peristiwa di rumah sakit itu, Donghae tidak pernah lagi menelanatarkan keluarganya. Rasa lelahnya dari kantor, menghilang, ketika mendengar tawa riang anak dan istrinya~

~Dongwook, telah sembuh dari penyakitnya. Sekarang dia menjalani hari-harinya penuh dengan keceriaan. Jika hari libur tiba, dia selalu merengek ingin bermain bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Hal ini semakin mempererat hubungan antara Donghae dan Ryeowook~

~Sungmin, dia menikah dengan pengusaha kaya dari Jerman. Kini dia hidup bahagia disana. Sungmin melepaskan Donghae dengan rela. Bagaimanapun sebagai sesama perempuan, Sungmin dapat merasakan perasaan yang dirasakan Ryeowook. tidak ada sedikitpun rasa sedih dihatinya ketika melepas Donghae. Dia merasa bahagia melihat keluarga kecil itu bersatu lagi dengan utuh~

**THE END**

*bagaimana reader? Puas kah pada endingnya? Hehe, banyak yang protes chap kemarin terlalu nyesek. Miaan yaa.. hehe…*

Gomawo atas reviewannya:

Cho ryeosomnia fishies: gomawo..mian kalo terlalu nyesek. Yees senengnya ketemu ma yang suka pair haewook. ^^

RyeofiFiewook: hehe.. nasibnya wook ini. Mian yaa… gimana endingnya?

Kyute evilMagnae: kkkk, nggak kena batu ko ching, haha nggak ada yang lempar..

Clouds 06: iya ni,aq jga kasian sma wook.

Vic89: hahaha, eeeh jangan maen hasut orang sepolos wook. *plaakk. Euhm, kmu kejam bnget sih ngasih hasutannya… jangan pke sambel ulek, kita jadiin aja Hae, jadi ikan penyet, kan enak. Palagi klo dibakar. Hmmh, ikan bakar ikan bakar *plaakk

Fieeloving13: andweee aq gk mungkin bkin wook meninggal, aku juga cinta bnget sma dia tuuh. Kkk. Mian ya, klo nasib hae baik2 aja nggak kena karma. Gkgkgk.

Meymelii: kita sate yu ni ikan imut. Kkkk

Meidi96: wehehehe, nangisnya cma bentar ko. Beneran nih nangis asli… aaah aku seneng… *plak iya dongwook anaknya hae ma wook, dasar aja tuh hae nggak mau ngakuin. Huh. Tidaaakkk… jangan bakar haemin ku.. aku cinta bnget sma mereka.

Niisaa9: yukk kita tampar hae berjamaah. Hahaha.. anaknya hae ko. Tuh dia udah ngakuin.

Cartwightelfsuju shawolshinee: gomawooo klo suka ^^ mian ya klo hae nggak dibikin mendderita. Hehe. Mian juga aq nggak bisa munculin kyu, ntar ceritanya nggak jadi two shoot. Kepanjangan, hehe.

Leetaoury: iya nii hae nyebelin bnget. Tapi tenang aja sekarang mereka sudah hidup bahagia ko. ^^

EteralClouds2421: kkkk tadi ada yang minta jadi kyuwook, sekarang yewook. Mian ya ching, ini fokus haewook. Hehe gomawo..

Augesteca: haha, selingkuh apa nggak, itu terserah pandangan reader aja dh. ^^

Cloud prince: aiish Cuma nyincang ikan, gk usah pke golok. Pke pisau daging aja. Kkkk. Hiks.. beneran sedih kah? Ko aku biasa aja ya? Wkwkwk. Tadinya aku mau bkin kayk gitu, nyamperin tuh haemin, tapi kan wook breng anaknya, jadi nggak mungkin nglakuin kekerasan di depan anak kcil. Kkkk. Hihihi, mian klo balasan yang diterima hae nggak sesuai dengan kesalahan yang udah dia buat. Kkk. Gomawo ya ^^

Love ryeowook: hehe, nggak ko. Aku suka bnget sama pair haewook, dan aku belum pernah buat ff pair ini, makanya coba-coba bkin jadi aja kyk gini. Hehe. Ni udah di lanjut, gimana chap ini? Suka?

Ryeo ryeo ryeong: kkkkk. Aku juga nggak tega harus nyakitin wook, tapi gimana dong, ceritanya udh kyak gini. Hehe. Nyook kita tampar hae breng2, biar tau rasa. Kkkk

Yoon hyunwoon: thanks

dyahYWS: hehe, ini endnya heppi ending ko… ^^

aidagracilla29: hiks… aii don't cry dear.. *usap airmata aii* ni udah apdet. Cpet kan?

Casanova indah: udah lanjut.

Ryeo2119: kkkkk hae-nya belum dikasih makan, makanya jadi jahat *plaak.

Aca sewingline7: hehe mian aq nggak bkin hae menderita. Kkkk, ni udah apdet. Cpet bnget kan? Hahaa..


End file.
